Stuck (because I'm not good with titles)
by TheEvilRainbowAssasin
Summary: ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**Percy's POV**

_How did I end up here?_ I was extremely disoriented and couldn't seem to stand up without falling down again. My head was screaming as if it were being pounded on an anvil and the sensation was anything but pleasant. Infact, it was quiet the opposite.

The last thing I remembered was . . . I couldn't think around the pounding in my head. I actually couldn't comprehend much at all. My mouth tasted like iron and my hearing was swamped. I'm guessing I could see fine, but the pain glued my eyes shut. I was aware of ground below me and, well, that was it.

I lied there, clenching my jaw against the pain and seeing red behind my eyes. I didn't make any noise. As painful as this was, it was nothing compared to what I felt when I was fourteen. I had to hold up the sky to save the world and my friends and blah blah blah blah blah.

So I wasn't sure how long I was lying there. Minutes, seconds, days or months I wasn't sure. All I was sure of when I finally opened my eyes, was that I was nowhere near New York, let alone the world I knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own PJO. But, I'm still wishing . . .

Hi, so, I didn't really write a long first couple chapters, this IS my first fanfic EVER an I'm still figuring things out . . .

Annabeth's POV

The pain in my skull was unimaginable! Though not as bad as when I was forced to hold up the sky . . . ouch. My senses dulled I felt vulnerable, and it was not a feeling I enjoyed.

I couldn't really recall what had happened really. A blur, a flash, a pop or something . . . but, I wasn't sure. I thought there was something I should have remembered, but couldn't. I racked my brain for an answer, but another skull splitting wave of pain prevented me from thinking clearly. I felt like screaming, but I kept quiet, not knowing where I was.

The pain finally faded I don't know how much later. I opened my eyes. For a moment I wasn't sure what exactly I was looking at. When I finally realized I gasped. I wasn't so sure I was anywhere I'd ever heard of before.

So yeah . . . longer chapters later, please review, so I know how I did :D


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Dreaming

**Hi, so this chapter WILL be longer now that I have time**

**Disclaimer:You think I'm Rick? No. I absolutely own no PJO. On that topic I can't even pronounce Paolini, so no, I'm not him either and don't own any of his books**

Percy's POV

The tops of the trees were so far above my head that at first I thought I was looking at oddly shaped green clouds. I was in a clearing of some sort surrounded by trees so densely packed that they all looked like one uniform wall. I didn't think there are trees this tall in North America, or any America for that matter. The noise in the forest seemed piecemeal almost, as if it were waiting for something.

I stood up and looked around, but I was hopelessly lost. I had no idea where I was, and even if I had a clue I bet I could wander the forest for the rest of my life and never get out. The situation seemed dire, but I figured if I could survive in the Labyrinth I could find my way out of here. So I picked the direction I think was south and began to walk.

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER

A seemingly mere three hours later it appeared that I was even more hopelessly lost and I was unbelievably exhausted. I cursed in greek under my breath, chastising myself for what I thought to be the good decision. Now, wandering around the forest seemed like the most utterly stupid decision I'd ever made. It was probably _somewhere_ up there in the top ten. Not that I was bragging or anything, but I have made more than my share of unbelievably stupid decisions. Some of which have yeah, saved the world multiple times.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a growl in my stomach. The last time I ate was at least four hours ago with Annabeth . . . **ANNABETH!** Where was she now? I had no idea where I was, or any idea if she was okay. I immediately started walking faster, only thinking about getting out of this dizzying forest. I was tired and parched and starving and dirty. So pretty much normal for me. But, in a place I didn't know, and unsure of where Annabeth was or if she was alright I was panicking pretty bad.

Eventually my eyelids began to feel heavy, and my feet were being dragged beneath me, so I curled up under a towering tree and was asleep instantly.

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER

I was running, running, running, being chased by something. My only thoughts were that I had to get away, to escape somehow. I felt my pocket for Riptide only to find myself defenseless. An animal like roar rose from the forest behind me. I ran harder, faster. But I was tired and slowing down. My arms and legs burned from the multiple cuts I'd received from the dense undergrowth. I couldn't stop to think about this though.

I noticed the trees thinning ahead of me. I hoped for an open stretch of field so I could turn and fight. No such luck. I burst in to a miniature pebbled clearing. In the center was a pool, glass like under the non existent moon. The water wasn't enough to be a real help to me, and the clearing was to small to turn and fight what was chasing me.

But, I was drawn to the pool, like a magnets were drawn to each other. I jumped. Something growled from the tree line behind me. My hand reached for my pocket out of habit, to find that Riptide had returned to me. In seconds I had uncapped the pen and held the glowing bronze sword in my hand. I positioned myself in a defensive position, facing the trees. The creature was gone. I know longer heard the snapping of branches under it's feet, or it's low growls resonating in the earth under my feet.

My head snapped up. I thought I saw something to the left streak into the sky. But I wasn't sure . . .

I snapped awake instantly. I hadn't had a dream that realistic in a long time. It put me on edge, and looking at the dark foliage didn't really help my nerves. I shook it off I'd worry about it in the morning

**Okay, so that was a little longer than last time. I'll work up to it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!(is 20 !'s enough?)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Threat

**Hi, so I forgot to mention that Percy and Annabeth are 17, 18ish, so right after the second series**

**I'm doing Annabeth's POV so, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop I'm writing on so, of course I do not own PJO or tIC.**

Chapter 4: A New Threat

Annabeth's POV

I realized, in shock, that I was looking up at mountains, but I couldn't see the peaks. Infact, the tops of the mountains disappeared long before where I guessed the peaks were at. Maybe I was dreaming? I always had realistic dreams before, but something told me that this wasn't one of those times.

I stood up cautiously, I didn't think me appearing here was a coincidence. You learn that, after a few years of being a demigod, little is ever a coincidence. This made me wary. I didn't know why someone, or rather something would want me here. This made me even more nervous.

I sat up slowly, carefully looking around and analyzing the situation. I sat and listened for anything unusual in the trees around me. It was five minutes later when I decided nothing was out there at the moment. I figured I should start walking in some direction and get out of here. As big as the mountains were they couldn't go on forever, could they? I certainly hoped not. I figured after walking for a while in any direction the mountains would thin out and eventually fade away completely.

I looked around until my eyes landed on a rock. I walked over to it and fingered the moss on it's side. I figured that direction was north. It was good as any. So I walked into the trees. Steeling myself for whatever was coming.

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER

The sun was setting. It had been only half a hour since I started to walk, and the light had been bright enough for it to be noon. It confused me that the sun should be setting so quickly and so soon, but then I thought of the mountains. The land here must only get fleeting sunlight every day. The peaks were so tall that they would block sunlight if the sun weren't overhead. This made me nervous. There would be hardly any daylight hours, and I did not like the prospect of traveling in the dark for hours a day.

I was most surprised though, with how large the foliage was. With the amount of sunlight this place was getting I figured the flora would be sparse. The only thing I could think of was that Demeter herself had charmed the mountains to grow overly fleshy and green undergrowth. I wondered how I'd manage to maintain proper shelter if it was always dark. What if it rained? I could stay dry if only Perc-

_Where_ was _Percy?_ If he was out there . . . oh gods. Percy _never_ payed attention in survival 101 back at camp. Or Greek, monster classification, mythology, Greek history, demigod 101, monster 101, history of the gods and titans . . . whoa, he _really_ (does this really surprise me at this point?) doesn't pay attention. And somewhere in that list was survival 101. If he was lost and it came down to starting a fire or water or food . . . I couldn't think about that just now.

So I walked.

Walking in the dark turned seconds into minutes, minutes into hours and hours into days but I kept walking.

walking,

walking,

walking . . .

I lost my train of thought.

Needless to say I was tired and hungry and parched.

I kept walking

The foliage was less thick here. The leaves weren't so big and it wasn't as dense in parts. I began to discover paths that looked traveled and worn. I looked up at the sky. Still dark. I couldn't guess what time it was. I guessed it had been hours since I had begun to walk. But I had no way to figure how long it had been. So I found a path and followed it. I figured following one of these would eventually lead me to some sort of civilization were I could get rest, food and drink. I hoped.

So I walked some more.

I was pretty much ready to collapse from exhau-

I whipped around. I could have sworn I heard something . . . or wa- I whipped around again. It was coming from behind me. But- Suddenly the ground reverberated beneath me. It was a roar that made me want to curl up on the ground and cover my ears. I didn't really stop to think. (Ha ha. What? It was a crisis situation. I may be a child of Athena. But even _I _have my blond moments [okay, walked into that one myself] )

I bolted.

I pumped my legs as hard as I could, afraid to slow down. But, ultimately I couldn't keep this up. I had been walking for hours. I was not at the hight of my physical ability. Actually, I was pushing the bottom line. But I couldn't let whatever that was catch me. I knew that much. My knife just wouldn't be enough.

My legs burned beneath me and I couldn't catch my breath, The icy night air permeated my lungs and burned like someone had set fire to my chest. My legs were gradually slowing, pumping less and less. My legs were bleeding from multiple scratches along with my arms.

I kept running. Had to.

I burst from the trees into a small clearing. It was pebbled, and a small gleaming, crystal pool sat in the middle. It was almost . . . peaceful. It made me want to curl up on the ground and fall asleep. My eyelids felt heavy, and it was a huge effort to stay on my feet.

I spun on my feet, searching for my pursuer. All I saw was a streak in the sky to my left.

I collapsed

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER

"Oy." I heard a gruff voice above me.

"Is she breathing" This second voice was higher, softer, sweeter.

I bolted awake, startled. The owner of the higher voice gasped. Are you okay what happened? I saw that the owner of the voice was a lady, short and stout.

I couldn't think of how to reply.

"Oy! We asked you a question!" I whipped my head toward the owner of the gruff voice. He was also short and stout. Both of them overly so.

I sat up and looked around the clearing. The sky was graying.I suddenly remembered the chase from last night and the . . . whatever it was chasing me. I began to panic. What if it was still here? Why did it chase me and just leave like that? What if Percy was somewhere out there and got hurt!

The lady gasped. "Look at her head Hefthyn!" I reached to touch the back of my head and winced. I withdrew my hand, now covered in fresh blood. She was all business now. "We can question her later, right now she's hurt!" She said this firmly, and the man, Hefthyn, nodded brusquely as if conceding to the lady's decision. Thats the last I can remember.

**So this one I made longer,**

**Must I say it? Pllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeee review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Leo's Awesomeness

**Hi so, I said Leo was one of the characters, so this is his POV. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leo or any of his awesomeness. But I wish I did.**

Chapter 5: Leo's Awesomeness

Leo's (awesome) POV

I paced furiously. Percy and Annabeth had disappeared just two days ago without leaving any trace of where they were. At first everyone thought Hera was behind it. (for an incredibly legitimate reason of course). But, apparently not. That was a shock. Like, really, shock. All our expressions were like, whaaaaaaaaa? Even the Athena cabin. Actually there expressions were more like, what? we were WRONG? Why are we wrong? How come we are WRONG? the most hilarious thing I ever saw.

The Roman's were all back at Camp Jupiter (creative name right?) making repairs after the giant war, so they haven't heard yet. The'll probably jump to the conclusion of Juno (also for a legitimate reason). And when they discover that it wasn't Juno . . . To bad Minerva didn't have kids.

Over here we're dealing with it in pretty much the normal way. Send out search parties because that worked SO well the last time. I've been trying to think about this in a logical way . . . you know, things like being abducted by aliens, getting a letter to Hogwartz, getting attacked by Egyptian magicians, joining the Cullens and all them (sorry, it's really hard _not_ to here about Twilight when you are next to the Aphrodite cabin), and finally, being abducted by crazy fan girls. This scenario most likely. I've noticed that for some weird reason, no one here but me has ever even heard of the PJO or HoO series. It's like this Rick Riordan dude is stalking us all. But, from what I've gathered, I've got more fangirls than Percy OR Annabeth, so I threw that scenario out the window. *_fangirls sigh. "I love you Leo!"*. _But the whole sparkling vamp was still number one (Mostly because I'd _love _to see Percy sparkle. Don't tell him I said that).

"Leo!" I didn't bother turning around. I recognized Piper's voice. "What are you doing? You weren't at sword fighting class this morning." _really? As if there's any hope for me and a sword._

I shrugged but didn't reply.

"Uh Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, your, nose, is uh, on fire." I looked down. This tended to happen from time to time. I ignored it. To busy thinking . . .

"So," I said awkwardly, "What brings you around?"

"Leo,"

"Yeah?"

"It's kind of wired talking to you with a flaming nose." The girl might have a point. I snuffed out my nose. Piper raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"You were thinking about something when I walked in," Piper said. "Mind telling me what that was?"

"Nothing much." I decided I could reveal what I thought happened to Percy and Annabeth to Piper. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." Piper was wary now.

"Do you think Percy and Annabeth were turned into vampires?"

Piper stared at me blankly. "I should have figured you were thinking something along those lines. Why do I even ask?"

I shrugged,"I don't know, maybe you work for the FBI and are gathering information on us, so you can develop demigod seeking missiles."

"Leo," Piper stated. "Sometimes I worry about you. This is one of those times."

I smiled deviously, "You haven't even heard my other theories yet beauty queen."

Piper blinked, "lets assume they're vampires, just for one minute, what do we do?"

I thought for a moment. _How do you deal with a disco vamp? _I really had no idea.

Piper raised her eyebrow. "Right . . ."

This was now awkward. "How about that Twilight. Werewolves, yeah. So . . . are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"I think I just made it more awkward.

"you know what," Piper said, obviously ignoring the question, "I think I have archery right now, so . . . good luck with whatever you were doing."

"Yeah, bye."

THIS IS A LINE BREAKER

By the time dinner came around I was starved. Guess that's what comes from skipping lunch. I had, unfortunately, not come up with any ideas that afternoon. I was kind of back to the drawing board after Piper's visit.

I closed the rock vault leading to bunker nine and began the trek back to camp. I know, one of the rules is to never go into the woods by yourself, and _definitely _not unarmed but, man, I could smell the barbecue from here.

Luckily I made it back to camp without any unwanted encounters. I sat down with my other Hephestus siblings, hardly remebering the walk back to camp. I guess that comes with ADHD. I looked at the glass in front of me, willing it to fill with lemonade. I like lemonade. When we got our food I got up and walked over to the flames in the iron brazier, throwing in a decent slice of meat and praying to whatever god could help Percy or Annabeth. I threw in a couple strawberries just for good measure. Then, I walked back to my seat, completely silent the whole time.

Nissa noticed. It was kind of unusual for me to become completely silent. She kind of guessed what I was thinking about.

"We will find them Leo, they couldn't have just dropped of the face of the Earth." _Yeah . . ._

"Thanks Nissa, and, I know. It's just that we've been through a lot together during the giant wars and them just disappearing like this. I don't like it." Just then Harley sat down. (Yeah, Harley like the bike)

"What are we talking about?" He asked,mouth full of barbecue. He must have saw my face because he answered himself. "Oh. Sorry man, must be tough."

For the rest of dinner we sat and talked about designing and engineering stuff, but it was still pretty awkward. I noticed some of the other campers were down too. Piper was playing with her food, not eating it, the Stols hadn't yet made a scene and Rachel was just staring off into the distance as if searching for a prophecy. She, Annabeth and Percy had been great friends. I knew how she felt and I was sorry for her.

Eventually everyone dispersed and headed back to their cabins before campfire. I left with Nissa and Harley and headed back to cabin nine. I had something I needed to look into.

I walked inside and the smell of machine grease hit me. The whole place was a workshop. I don't really know what I did, but after coming back from my quest with Jason and Piper I was made new head of the cabin. It might have had something to do with saving the camp, Hera, Tristan McLean: the famous actor and Festus, AKA 'Happy the Dragon'

"I'm going down if anyone needs me." I announced. Everyone knew what I meant. When I arrived here last fall, was it just last fall? A lot had happened since then . . . Anyway, I got the big bed in the center decked out with every technological advance since 2008, which was more like 2234 in the Hephestus cabin(This included an awesome mini fridge by the way). I've updated it since then. But, the best feature was that the bed was able to lower itself into a private anti-chamber below that was even more advanced then my bed.

However, it wasn't always my bed. A year before I arrived, the old head of the cabin used it. His name was Beckendorf and he was one of the many deaths of the Second Titan War. I had heard the story before. He was the first death, which made me nervous sleeping in his old bed. He and Percy had blown up the Princess Andromeda and well, Beckendorf didn't come back.

I tried to forget that and jumped on the bed, pressing the button on a remote that lowered the bed into the chamber below. Before the bed even touched the floor I jumped off. Looking at the scene in front of me made me depressed. All around the room were scattered pieces of Festus. I was trying to rebuild him. It wasn't going so good. But I had to try. And since I couldn't think of anything else to do, I began to work.

**So hope I got Leo right in this chapter.**

**Should I try to do Eragon's POV, or just stick with Percy and Annabeth?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Hot Visitor

**OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have this assignment in LA called 'MeMagazine' and It is taking so long to write and type up. I'm squeezing in some time now and hopefully it's good!**

**Also, Annabeth started a little to the South of Buragh and Percy started a little to the South of Osilon if you want to know**

**Disclaimer: I'm 13. for me to own PJO or tIC I would have had to write the lightning thief when I was five. Enough said.**

Chapter 6: A 'Hot' Visitor (inside joke!)

Percy's POV (though not quite as awesome as Leo's):

I'll spare you the boring details. Nothing much happened after my odd yet normal disconcerting dream. It was odd because I'd never had a dream quite like that before, even being a demigod. It was normal because, I repeat. I am a demigod. But the disconcerting part is what was troubling me. I get having dreams, I do. But, two nights later and nothing else has happened. No dreams, no monsters and no clue where I was. The dark forest around me wasn't helping matters at all.

It was as if I could feel the trees pressing in around me. There wasn't much room to move around, and often I had to crawl to keep pushing through the explosive foliage. I was entirely starving by now which wasn't helping much. In an unfortunate twist of fate I didn't pay attention at all during Survival 101 back at camp. Now I had no food, water or shelter. As you can see the last couple of days had been fun. More often then not I found my thoughts straying to those of Annabeth. I was worried that she was lost in the forest too. That she was hurt somewhere or that I was alone in the forest after all.

While my ADHD brain dissected my thoughts I didn't notice the flora becoming more sparse around me. When the sunlight suddenly nearly blinded me I was so surprised I jumped. There was weedy grass to all directions except to the North and to the East where a shining blue lake lay and where the forest still stood tall and ominously. Being the son of Poseidon naturally, I headed East.

Leo's (awsome) POV:

_I'm gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, gonna-_ Somehow I had ended up on the packed dirt floor with Clarisse's spear _Lamer_ at my throat. I officially hate sword fighting. As if my depressing yesterday wasn't enough, I woke up only to discover that my cabin was doing sword fighting against the Ares cabin. My reaction was pretty much 'whoopee', and an attempted escape through a window in the back of the Hepheastus cabin. As you have now guessed, that was a failed attempt.

I glared at Clarisse who was standing over me, smirking. I rolled my eyes, and pushed her spear away from me, trying to brush off and stand up in a dignified manor. I glared over my shoulder at Nyssa, who was chucking to herself, and seeing the look I shot her, laughed harder.

I think I was the only camper in the Hepheastus cabin that couldn't sword fight. Even Harley, who was now ten, could swing a sword. The depressing part was that I was supposed to be their leader. However, I wasn't defenseless, which was good all things considering. I usually used my hammer, which I pulled from my magic tool belt, or burst into flames which I thought was way more awesome than any sword. I also recently discovered that most monsters are allergic to the breath mints I could pull out of my tool belt. I've used it against them ever since.

I decided that I had had enough beating for one day, so I walked over to the edge of the arena to stand and watch the rest of the fights. It actually wasn't that interesting to watch. Both cabins were pretty evenly matched, and being ADHD I got bored of watching even the slightly interesting fights fairly quick.

I started to fiddle with some paper clips in my pocket, until they formed a working, little automaton horse figure. I tore it apart and rebuilt it in about fifteen altered and improved versions by the time everyone had finished their last matches.

Nyssa and Harley walked over to me as our cabin began to disperse for an hour of free time before we had to gather at the pavilion for lunch. I usually walked back to my cabin during this time to work on Festus before I had to go to lunch and then archery, which I also sucked at. No surprise there. Today though, a meeting for all the head councilors had popped up to fill the usual free time. I hoped it was news about Annabeth and Percy, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Nyssa and Harley walked up to me before putting their armor away. I could tell that they hoped some news on Percy and Annabeth had appeared as well. "Tell us if you hear anything." Nyssa stated hopefully.

"I will." I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up anymore, so I walked out of the arena before anyone else could approach me.

As I walked across the cropped lawn that was bordered by cabins I saw Piper walk out of the offensively pink cabin next to mine that reeked of designer perfume. I rarely ventured inside, and I liked to think it was because if I accidentally burst into flames there (which was highly likely considering the place was filled with pretty girls way out of my league), the whole place would go BOOM and it would be raining designer clothes and hair products for months afterward.

"Hey, Piper!" I called. She turned towards me and smiled, waving. I made my way across the statued lawn towards her. "Hey beauty queen. Any idea what this meeting was called about?"

She shook her head. "No idea. The only emergency meeting worthy thing happening right now is Percy and Annabeth . . ." She trailed off there. I knew that, like me, she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be wrong in the end.

I just nodded, not wanting to speak.

I stepped up the porch and walked inside to where we held council around a ping pong table. I took my seat in-between Katie Gardener and Will Solace, heads of the Demeter and Apollo cabins. I was glad I didn't have to sit next to Clarisse, head of Ares, especially after today.

The only heads not here were Percy, Nico, Travis and Connor (I didn't really want to know what they're up to), Thalia-since the hunters weren't at camp right now, Jason-since he was at Camp Jupiter, and Clovis. The last one wasn't a surprise since he never showed up, being head of the Hypnos cabin. They did nothing but sleep. Very useful lot, they were.

Chiron stamped his hoof - being the half horse that he was - effectively silencing the table of demigods. At that moment Travis and Connor walked through the door laughing, leaning against each other for support and covered from head to toe in smeared suspicious looking chocolate (don't ask me the difference between suspicious chocolate and normal chocolate). I felt bad for whoever had been today's target, and hoped it wasn't me. Being the camp clown will not spare you from the Stolls' pranking wrath. Chiron cleared his throat impatiently and Katie rolled her eyes. The Stolls took their respective seats, but were still chuckling, obviously pleased with whatever had just gone down.

Ignoring the Stolls Chiron began to speak. "You're probably wondering why I called this meeting -

"Uh, yeah" Clarisse butted in. Chiron shot her a look, but before he could continue the whole table was talking.

"Is it Percy and Annabeth?" Said one voice

"Did you find them?" Added another.

"Are they hurt?"

"Is it the Romans?"

"I knew it was Hera!"

"Should we call a quest?"

Piper and me looked at each other from across the table. We were the only ones not talking besides the Stolls, who were still laughing. But they didn't count.

Chiron waited until the voices quieted down to speak. "I'm afraid that we still have no news regarding Percy and Annabeth's disappearance." Chiron paused at that. Percy and Annabeth had been two of his favorite students and I knew it was as hard on him as any of us. "No," he continued, "It appears we have a visitor . . ."

It was only then that every one noticed the god standing in the corner, watching us all.

Will nearly jumped out of his seat. "Dad?"

_So, this is what Apollo looks like._ I thought. Looking at him, I wasn't exactly getting the run-away-and-turn-into-a-tree vibe. But, I guess all nymphs have their reasons. He had blond California stile hair and a sort of smile that said 'I _know_ I'm hot. The line starts over there.' I _assumed _he had blue eyes that matched all his kids', unless he only dated girls with blue eyes, but I couldn't tell because he was wearing Raybans. Seriously? Who wears sunglasses indoors?

Apollo cleared his throat. "Thank you, Leo, for that. . . detailed. Description." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Dude," I said, "did you just_ read_ my mind?" I half wanted to blush from embarrassment, or hit the guy for barging in on my thoughts, but mostly I wanted him to tell me Travis was thinking, cause he and Connor were _still_ laughing.

Apollo smirked, looking amused. "They covered the Demeter cabin roof with chocolate bunnies."

"What?" But then I realized that he had read my mind again. "Hey!"

Katie, however stiffened. " You _did _WHAT?" Katie's face was absolutely terrifying. I did not want to be Connor or Travis right now. "YOU DO REALIZE IT'S LIKE NINTEY DEGREES, RIGHT?! THEY'RE GOING TO MELT ALL OVER THE CABIN!

That was not good. The Demeter cabin was all organic. It was going to leak right through the roof. The Stolls were dead.

"You guys should like, run." They just nodded their heads in agrement and bolted.

"I am going to wring those demigod scums' necks so hard . . ." Katie fumed.

Apollo just chucked again and said "Don't judge them to much. Trust me, Travis has his reasons."

Katie was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Can't tell." Apollo answered. "That'd be cheating since I _am _the god of prophecy. But, you'll find out soon enough." That seemed to make Katie even more mad, but she knew better than to question a god. Instead she just sat back in her seat in resignation.

"Anyway, I actually am here for a reason. I'd like to speak with Leo."

**Whats going to happen next? Why does Apollo want to talk to Leo? What will Percy discover and who will he meet? I know and I'm not telling!**

**The good news is that it's summer! This also means I will have the chance to update more often!**

**Katie says to review! (you better listen. She's scary!)**

**Katie:WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Me: N-n-nothing. Just telling the viewers how awesome you are!**

**Katie:You better have left out that part in the fanfic where Travis _ and I _ him!**

**Me: Don't worry . . . Mwahahaha! **

**My plans are all coming together . . .**


	7. Chapter 7: Duhduhduh

**Hello my peoples! I was planning on doing an Annabeth chapter, but as luck would have it, I'm in Iowa without my Inheritance books, so I can't. :(**

**On the bright side I can tell you what happened between Leo and Apollo, and I'll try to write an extra chapter when I'm back in home sweet Colorado. :D happy face!**

**Also, sorry the last chapter was kind of a filler. But, this one actually has some important info in it. So, good.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a bestselling author? Oh, wait. Right . . . you can't see me . . .**

Chapter 7: Duhduhduh

Leo's supercalifragilisticexpialadocious POV:

"Me?" I couldn't quite believe that Apollo had come all the way from Olympus to talk to me, of all turned to look at me. "Ughwahowhyhuh?" Was probably my incredibly articulate response **(Haha, now I'm quoting Disney's Hercules!)**

"Yes, you Leo." Apollo said while rolling his eyes, which by the way, I find incredibly offensive. "If you could leave us now, I'd like to speak with him in private." Everyone looked at me nervously, as if thinking about what I of all people could've done to attract the attention of a god. I'll admit that I, myself, was pretty terrified. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud, or anything.

Chiron looked a little more than nervous about leaving me with a god. He was most likely thinking of all the ways I could mess it up and get turned into something like a dolphin. Except that was Mr. D's thing, I wasn't sure what Apollo liked to turn poor helpless mortals into for fun during spare time. Chiron turned to look at me questionably, one eyebrow raised.

"Right. I'm good." I thought that running away screaming would probably not be a proper response.

"If you would care to leave." Apollo stated flatly. Everyone nodded and left, except Connor and Travis who had left previously, running away in terror (as they should). They needed that head start, cause Katie was not looking happy. I winced inwardly in pity for what was to become of them, but turned to face Apollo to confront the more important and vital matter at hand.

He was already looking at me, all traces of earlier amusement gone. "So . . ." I started out the conversation awkwardly. "Why exactly did you want to talk to me?"

"You know, obviously that I'm the god of prophecy." Apollo stated questionably. I stayed quiet at that. How was I supposed to remember everything that Apollo was god of? I mean, wasn't he the god of Raybans, or something like that?

Apollo raised his eyebrows at me. "Raybans?" Oops. I forgot about that mind reading thing. I took a sudden interest in my shoes. They're actually very interesting you know. Scuffed white and gray nikes with new black laces. . .

"Leo." I looked up. Right. Mind reading.

"Um, yeah right your the god of prophecy so you like, have, yeah." I was pretty sure that acting idiotically in front of a god wasn't a good thing, but being a son of Hephaestus does have drawbacks. Sometimes those drawbacks can get you changed you into a diet coke fearing mutant dolphin pirate for all eternity. Please don't ask.

"I just thought of something." (yeah, yeah, hold the applause) "If your the god of prophecy, can't you just get all prophetic and see what happened to Percy and Annabeth?" Why else would he be here unless he had info on their disappearance?

Apollo coughed nervously. "Actually, thats what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't see them."

"What?" What was he talking about? He couldn't _see_ them?

"Let me explain something first. My prophecies, what I can _see_ per say, come to me like, well. You've sen Rachel, right? My oracle?"

I nodded. Rachel was Annabeth's best friend. she lives in a cave on one of the hills in camp, and sometimes comes out to spew green smoke and spit out prophecies. Was Apollo like that?

"No, my prophecies are a little different." He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to decide what to say. "Imagine your floating above the Earth, and you can see all of the landscape below you. You can kind of zoom in and out too, to go to specific places."

"Kind of like Google maps?" I clarified.

Apollo's face brightened. "Exactly! Now, the thing with my prophecies is that I can only see places where I've been. Say I've never been to a place. Lets say, Washington. If that was the case, which it's not, I wouldn't be able to see anything happening. It'd all appear blank on the globe, like nothing was there"

I nodded. I kind of got what he was saying. Though it was a little confusing to take it all in on a Monday…

"So, I pretty much can see anywhere if I concentrate. Places towards the poles are harder, and Alaska is all blurry for me. Sometimes I can go to the future, but the Oracle is better at that. That's why she does the prophecies, but it's in a subconscious state so she doesn't remember anything of it. It's … complicated."

At this point I was confused, but I managed to catch the gest. Apollo see stuff. Oracle see future. Apollo concentrate to see. Future challenging. Hulk smash!

Apollo nodded at me. "Precisely. Some things are harder to see than others, and some are easier. Not everything can be seen, and you have to be watching in just the right place, at the right time. It's also easier to see mortals, or my children. It also helps if you can relate to whatever your looking for. Finally, it helps if you know what your looking for."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, in twenty years Percy will be siting on a couch watching The Avengers. The new one, that will come out on May ninth in 2028."

"Wait, so that means Percy is alive!" My hopes soared. That means that Percy had to be alive if he had a future.

"Not necessarily." What? I looked at Apollo in confusion. What did he mean 'not necessarily'?

"This is the … complicated part. Yesterday Percy was dead, the day before he was still missing, and Friday I saw him eating ice cream in Rome with Reyna. I'm not going to even recall the part where I saw Percy making out with Thalia. I'm scarred for eternity."

"What?" That couldn't be right. Percy was all like, 'I love you Annabeth. Not even Tartarus can pull us apart.'

Thalia was like, 'I hate boys! Except that cute Leo guy. I'd do anything for him'

And the Aphrodite cabin was all 'Team Percabeth forever! It's like, even better than Team Jacob!'

'Excuse me? Team Edward!'

'You understand nothing of love!'

'My mom's the love goddess dur.'

I wish the Volturi would come rip you apart!'

Wouldn't Alec and Bella be perfect together?"

*silence*

'OMG Team Alec forever!'

'Who has Stephanie's number? This is an emergency! It's love!"

And then Piper's all, 'Shut up! My ears are bleeding!'

Then, 'OMGOMGOMG! your dad is Tristan McLean! Does he know Stephanie?'

I bet she has her number!'

'Do you Piper?'

That happens like clockwork every day, and at lunch you can tell who drove Piper of the precipice of sanity cause they have a black eye, hastily concealed by makeup. It's always fun living next to Aphrodite's kids. (note sarcasm)

"He has an undetermined future." Apollo answered grimly after looking at me weird. No doubt he heard that conversetion in my head. "I've only seen it a couple times before, and each time someone died in a very painful way. It means something more than life changing has or will happen and someone has more than a life or death decision to make."

"So why are you talking to me?" He should be talking to Chiron or Jason, or anyone other than me. I was just Leo. Repair boy on the Argo 11.

"Leo." Apollo looked at me deadly grim, with no hint of the joking demeanor he wore before. "Yesterday you were gone. The day before you were dead. Friday you were in a mental institution. Thursday you were dead. Wendsday you were dead. Tuesday you were missing. You have an undetermined future. None of the outcomes are good, and it has something to do with Percy and Annabeth's disapearence.

**Hahaha! More cliff hangers. And I'm just getting started!**

**Also, don't know if your interested, but I wrote an Ode de Leo, so if you review I'll PM it to you. Its actually pretty hilarious and random. Yea… I was bored. Don't judge!**

**So, next chapie is Annabeth! Yay! sorry inheritance fans. I've been focusing a wittle too much on Leo(who can blame me). I promise more Inheritance next chapter!**

**Katie: Isn't Travis just dreamy?**

**Me: … uh, yea?**

**Katie: He just has the sweetest eyes … and his hair looks so soft and carmally… **

**Me: Katie? Is this you?**

**Katie: He has the cutest face and dimples when he smiles …**

**Me: Ignore the lovesick girl over there and REVIEW or no Ode de Leo! *gasp***

**Katie: He's so smart, and creative … I love creative *gushing***

**Me: *gag***


End file.
